Beerus
Beerus (ビルス, Birusu), also known as God of Destruction Beerus '(破壊ビールの神''),' is the God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe and is one of the most powerful beings in the 1st Multi-verse. He is accompanied by his attendant and martial arts teacher Whis in which he destroys planets in order to maintain balance. Beeru's twin brother is Champa the God of Destruction in the Sixth Universe. Beerus is one of the main protagonists in Dragonball: Next Future. Beerus was intially the main antagonist of the Beerus saga of the First Season, but later became a ally and supporting protagonist. Personality Beerus is powerful, yet lazy and playful too (like most cats). His similarities to cat-like behavior also display in his love for long sleep sessions, and in the methods he grooms himself. Beerus is always in a bad mood when he wakes up from his deep slumber, but becomes less grumpy the more he is awake. Similarly to many cats, he likes to display dominance, and will claim whatever he desires to have without much consideration for how it will affect others. He is also a gourmet, and his planet is stocked with fish and other sorts of food.4While he is a fearsome god, his cat-like gestures and his variety of facial expressions separate him from the more malevolent antagonists in the series.5 He has a very indifferent behavior toward death, being the God of Destruction, and cares little to none about death and the billions, possibly trillions of lives he has taken over the years he has been the God of Destruction. He often uses the threat of destroying Earth as a means to get what he wants or as a simple warning to Whis and the other Z fighters. However, Beerus is hotheaded and somewhat selfish, and can become easily angered over trivial matters, such as being beaten in a game of Hide-and-Seek, being served greasy food, or being denied pudding. He is also confident in his superior power, not without cause, as he proved to be the strongest opponent ever fought by the Z Fighters at the time. In ''Dragon Ball Super, Beerus is seen to be more malicious then he was in the movie. He's also comically abusive towards his servants. When Oracle Fish forgot the name of Beerus' ultimate adversary, he suggests to Whis to cut his feedings from three times a day to two times a day. Beerus doesn't like it when he doesn't get the respect he deserves as a god. In the God of Destruction Champa Saga, Beerus jokes about destroying a world using the Super Dragon Balls but has sinister smirk when talking about, which has Bulma suspicious and seeks to find the Super Dragon Balls before him. He also is demanding of Vegeta, saying he's his servant boy. Along with this, he doesn't care about the lives of the other fighters of Universe 6, and would consider his fighters as pawns in the tournament and barely praises Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo's work in the tournament, as saying they did alright. Despite his extreme power and role as God of Destruction, Beerus is surprisingly well-mannered and polite, and can be quite sociable and friendly when in a good mood; he uses exclusively polite pronouns, from the gentle-polite-masculine boku to refer to himself (much like Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Babidi in the series) instead of the coarse-masculine ore (every other main adult-male in the series), and kimi (affectionately-polite form of "My Good Sir/Good Madame") to refer to everyone. He appears to have a very high view of his power, as he always claims that his power completely outclasses that of Goku, Vegeta, and others, however he also denies it or claims he is still superior to many fighters even though many such as Goku, Whis, and when Gowasu say that certain warriors rival his power. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse after faking to be controlled by Demigra's Dark Magic due to being as a god, Beerus noted he would enjoy destroying Demigra because he "seems like an evil guy", and also out of revenge, considering Demigra's attempt to control him a blasphemous action that deserved punishment. Beerus also enjoys fighting strong opponents, as he looks forward to Goku, Vegeta and the Future Warrior becoming stronger. He also encourages the Future Warrior to see if they have a skill that can defeat him. In Dragonball: Next Future, Beerus seems to mellowed out and became very social-able, calm and collected, but still short-tempered. Beerus also seems to be in denial in which Goku has surpassed him and became the Omni-King. But since Goku is the Omni-King of the 13 multiverses, Beerus had become very loyal and fearful to Goku, as he becomes flustered by his appearances. Powers and Abilities As the God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe, Beerus is strong enough to destroy entire solar systems with ease (as said by Whis when describing Beerus' might when angered). While Goku has surpassed him, Beerus is still an extremely powerful god being able to defeat another god with ease. Beerus also noted that Shido in his Super Saiyan God form has surpassed him. It is stated by Whis, that Beerus is one of the God of Destructions in the 1st multiverse. Whis also stated that Beerus is the second most powerful God of Destructions of the 1st multiverse, as his power far exceeds that of Sidra the God of Destruction of Universe 9, Quitela the God of Destruction of Universe 4, Mosco the God of Destruction of Universe 3, Helles the God of Destruction of Universe 2 and Champa the God of Destruction of Universe 6. Beerus's power is also comparable to that of Apollo who is the Greek God of the Sun. His power level is about 180,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: As a God of Destruction, Beerus possesses tremendous amount of physical-strength, being stronger than that of a Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue. Beerus was able to easily match Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form in a contest of brute strength. Beerus is also strong enough to easily destroy a planet with his fist just by punching its surface. With just a single tap, Beerus can easily destroy the planet without much effort. Superhuman Speed: As a God of Destruction, Beerus can move at considerable superhuman speeds, being able to go toe-to-toe with Shido in his Super Saiyan God form and can outmaneuver him on many occasions. While he may not be strong as him, but Beerus is just as fast Shido in his Super Saiyan God form. Beerus was also able to go from his planet to Earth in a couple of seconds. Superhuman Durability: As a God of Destruction, Beerus is shown to be extremely resistant against physical damage, as he can easily endure many opponents attack. He is able to take on a combination of Super Saiyan Blue Shido's God Kamehameha and Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta's Final Flash simultaneously and remained nearly unharmed from both attacks. Planet Destruction: As a God of Destruction, Beerus can destroy an entire planet and everything on it. Universe Destruction: As a God of Destruction, Beerus can destroy an entire universe and everything in it. God of Destruction Physiology: As a God of Destruction, Beerus is a God of Destruction, gaining immense power to destroy anything and everything, even divine beings. He can destroy planets and whole star systems in an instant. As a God of Destruction, Beerus also has the task of keeping balance in the universe. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Instantaneous Movement '''- Beerus can use this technique to teleport to other planets. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Beerus can transport anywhere within and even outside the universe. Physical-Based Techniques * '''Kiai – An invisible wave of ki that Beerus emits from his palm. Used against Mr. Buu. * Beerus' Counterattack – A counterattack where Beerus dodges the opponent's attack and delivers a hard chop from behind. Used against Android 18 on Earth. * Headshot – A physical technique where Beerus knocks his opponent away with a simple finger flick to the forehead. He uses this against Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their short confrontation on King Kai's planet. * Tail Attack – Beerus attacks the opponent by hitting them with his tail, used against Super Saiyan God Goku when the Saiyan had him in a hold. * Can You Keep Up? – A rush attack where Beerus quickly moves in front of the opponent and delivers a series of kicks. Used against Ultimate Gohan, Mr. Buu, and Super Saiyan Vegeta on Earth. * Pressure Point Attack – Beerus uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He uses this on Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their confrontation of King Kai's planet, using chopsticks on Piccolo, and later on Vegeta. * God of Destruction's Rampage - Beerus attacks the opponent in succession while shrouded in a blue aura, which blocks attacks using stamina. * Attack Altercation and Redirection – A technique where the user uses their ki to catch an opponent's attack, then alters it and fires it again as their own attack. Beerus used it to catch the strongest caveman's'Fire Breath', turned it into a ball of fire and then shot it at the alien by pointing at him with his fingertip. * Mastery of Self-Movement - An extremely advanced ability taught to Beerus by Whis. This ability allows Beerus to automatically react to any danger without needing to be conscious of them. However, he has yet to perfect it as he can still be hit. Despite using this ability, Beerus is not as skilled as Goku and Shido. * Energy Nullification – Beerus is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. Beerus used this ability during his fight with Goku, in which he negated a burst of energy created from a clash between the tremendous ki output of Goku and his own, which possessed enough energy to destroy the entire universe. Energy-Based Techniques * Divination – Beerus' is said to occasionally have prophetic dreams, however it is noted by Whis that they are rarely accurate. * Destruction before Creation - Beerus produces a sun-like aura sphere around his body then fires an purple energy wave at his opponent. Beerus tries to perform the technique after beating Oolong at Rock-Paper-Scissors only to be interrupted by Goku's appearance. This technique was named in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden. * Continuous Energy Bullets – A combination of many energy waves fired at a very rapid rate. Beerus uses an energy sphere barrage technique similar to Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade attack. Used against Goku, as well as in the video game Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. * God of Destruction's Wrath – Beerus glows purple then fires multiple ki''blasts from his aura in all directions. Used in ''Battle of Gods by Beerus during his battle with Goku in the Underground Lake and later named in''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse''. * Beerus' Judgement – Beerus fires his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere and then follows up with his Wrath of the God of Destruction. ** Sphere of Destruction – A huge energy sphere technique that resembles a yellow star. He uses this attack during his battle against Goku, while facing him above planet Earth. Called Beerus Ball by Akira Toriyama. ** Wrath of the God of Destruction – A finger attack that is Beerus' super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. He uses this attack during his battle against Goku in the movie, in order to increase the size of his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere. It is called God of Destruction's Anger in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. * Explosive Wave – Beerus is able to use this technique in the arcade game Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle. * Sealing Spell – Beerus sealed the Old Kai into the Z Sword after an argument with him during one of their coordination meeting held every 1,000 years.8 * Enhanced Hearing - Thanks to his long ears, Beerus is able to overhear people even if they are far away from him and whispering. In Battle of Gods, it allows Beerus to overhear Yamcha and Oolong's plan on how Oolong will beat Beerus at Rock-Paper-Scissors, allowing Beerus to beat Oolong at the game, which Beerus points out after winning against Oolong. * Paralyzing Gaze – Beerus narrows his eyes and stares at his foe, and due to his raw power the foe is rendered almost completely immobile. * Rebirth Kamehameha S – A special ability used by Beerus in Dragon Ball Heroes. It adds power to Goku's Kamehameha Rebirth. * Sneeze Blast - Due to Beerus' power, even a simple sneeze can produce a powerful energy blast capable of involuntarily destroying the two suns of Beerus' planet, according to Whis and would have likely killed Goku and Vegeta if they hadn't been able to dodge it when Beerus sneezed in Resurrection ‘F’. * Palm Energy Infusion Explosion – Beerus places his palm on the opponent, infusing yellow ki into them through his palm by having it cover their body as an aura, then he releases and the ki explodes, injuring his foe. * Atom-like energy sphere – A ki ball that is similar to an atom, which Beerus fires by physically hitting it. The attack is said to be uncatchable and uncrushable, so Goku had to destroy it with a ki blast. Beerus uses this against Goku in Earth's stratosphere in an attempt to destroy Earth. ** Barrage Atom-like energy sphere – Beerus creates many Atomic Bombs and rapid fires them all by physically hitting the first one. * Cloning – Beerus is capable of creating at least twelve clones of himself in order to aid him in battle against an opponent. * Destruction - 'As the God of Destruction, Beerus can destroy everything and anything with little effort. By extending one of his hands, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally and then announcing "Destruction", Beerus causes his target to quickly disintegrate into nothing. He later taught this technique to Goku. ** '''Energy of Destruction '- The Power of Destruction manifested as energy. Beerus can also utilized an energy sphere variation of the technique. * '''Possession Immunity and Mimicry – As a god, Beerus is immune to the effects of Demigra's Dark Magic, though it is shown that he is also able to mimic the technique's visual effects (glowing red eyes and aura) in order to give the appearance that he is under its control, allowing him to deceive the technique's user. * Poison Immunity – Shown only in the Dragon Ball Super manga's first chapter, Beerus is shown to have immunity to poisons. * Powerful Lungs – Thanks to his alien physiology Beerus possess powerful lungs, even being capable of barely breathing in the stratosphere while fighting Super Saiyan God Goku. However he still needs air to survive, and being left without it too long will lead to his death. Transformation Angered State Beerus achieved this form, when experiencing great rage, thus allowing him to achieve greater power than before. Angered State gives Beerus a purple aura while he appears more shiny and a fierce looking, although in this state he appears to be smiling. In this form, Beerus can almost fight on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan God form. His power level in this form is about 206,500,000,000,000,000,000 and later 2,120,000,000,000,000,000,000. God of Destruction Beerus achieved this form, after mastering his powers as a God of Destruction. In this state, his skin tone is much darker, and his eyes turn purple. Beerus also gained a slight muscle increase and also gained a red symbol, similar to that of Belmods. Beerus's power has also increased to the point of being almost comparable to that of a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. In this form, Beerus is nearly equal to that of Shido in his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form. His power level in this form is about 3,700,000,000,000,000,000,000. Ultra Instinct Beerus obtained this form, after training with Whis. In this state, Beerus gains a complex silver and pink aura around him, consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles traveling upwards much, similar to that of the Saiyan God/Super Saiyan God form. Also, Beerus power has increased to the point of being superior to that of his God of Destruction form. In this form, Beerus can hold his own against Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 5 form. His power level in this form is about 50,960,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Beerus and Shido - They were originally enemies in which Beerus easily defeated Shido in his Super Saiyan 3 form. But when Shido trained with Goku, Shido achieved the Super Saiyan God transformation in which he later defeated Beerus. Beerus later came to a truce with Shido and they became friends. Currently their relationship are both professional and playful in which Shido usually do chores for Beerus. Also Shido is very polite and respectful towards Beerus, referring to him as 'Shido-Sama'. Beerus and Loki - Loki shares a bitter rivalry with Beerus and wants to eliminate him. Also, Beerus seems to share great hatred towards Loki and will stop him at any cost. Beerus and Apollo - Apollo seems to share a rivalry with Beerus who is the God of Destruction of the 7th Universe from the 1st multiverse. Apollo seems to annoy Beerus time to time. Beerus and Liqueur - Liqueur shares an intense yet good relationship with Beerus. Liqueur is a rival of Beerus with them always fighting to see who is the strongest between them. But despite this, they are willing to work together in order to stop the Absalon Empire. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:God of destruction